Darkseid (Uxas)
Darkseid is the name taken up by Uxas, one of the self-proclaimed New Gods. He was created in the New Genesis and given a mission to spread peace and love throughout the cosmos. His mission was successful until he reached Earth, at which point Superman blindly attacked him. After several attempts to save Earth from Superman and bring peace, Darkseid has slowly drifted into madness (though it might actually have something to do with the repeated blows to the head). Personality Upon commencing his mission of peace, Darkseid was basically the ultimate hippie. He even gave out free puppies for everyone. But after constant physical and mental torture from Superman, Darkseid has become hateful and treacherous. Now only a select few people get free puppies every time he visits a planet in an intergalactic sweepstakes. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Immortality': Being a new god, Darkseid is completely immortal. Not even the ridiculously powerful Jesus Christ and take Darkseid down permanently. *'Super Strength': Darkseid is very strong despite his less than flattering figure. In fact, Darkseid can go toe to toe with Superman and it takes several minutes before Superman rips Darkseid limb from limb. *'Omega Beam': Darkseid, being a god and all, can fire the Omega Beam. This basically makes him Cyclops, but actually cool. The Omega Beam is also a teleportation beam, so the opponent's charred body can teleport wherever Darkseid wants it to. Great for pranks! *'Telepathy': Darkseid can read minds. Yes, he even knows what you're thinking right now! *'Mind Control': If Darkseid gets bored of all the petty human thoughts you're producing, he can also bend your mind to his will, making you do whatever he wants. This usually involves making him coffee because Darkseid is lazy. *'Telekinesis': You know how he can control people with his mind? Yeah, he can control everything else with his mind too. Yes, even that. ;) *'Matter Manipulation': You know how he can control people with his mind and he can control everything else with his mind? Yeah, he can also control everything in the entire universe that has ever existed or ever will exist because who even cares any more? *'Erosion Blasts': Darkseid is already God at this point, but he can shoot energy beams from his hands too. *'Time Travel': Does it even matter at this point? Abilities *'Genius Level Intellect': Darkseid is not only a god, but he's smart too. Makes Lex Luthor look kinda pathetic when you think about it. Weaknesses *'Radion': Similar to Superman's kryptonite weakness, the only thing that can stop Darkseid from destroying the universe whenever he pleases is radion. Trivia *Darkseid has received coal for Christmas every year for over 2000 years. Because of this, Santa Claus is the only being that can consistently defeat Darkseid. *Even though Darkseid is all-powerful, he is still defeated by Superman and Squirrel Girl on a daily basis. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:New Gods Category:Immortality Category:Invulnerability Category:Super Strength Category:Energy Projection Category:Telepathy Category:Telekinesis Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Time Travel